Dio
Dio came into existence many many years ago. He was the first ever being to enter the world as an Ancient Tribesman, among some others soon after. He was the leader of his very own tribe, the tribe's ability and gift being the ability to Regenerate. Appearance Ancient Tribe Chieftain (Past) Dio in his earlier years had long spiky blonde hair down to his feet, he wears the same long brown samurai pants, including the belt and it's books. Dio was much more built, with obvious muscles all over and sharper jagged teeth, as if he was a werewolf. Guardian User (Present) Dio sports long brown samurai pants with a belt wrapped around his waist, the belt has various ancient books and tomes of different sizes chained on tight. He wears no shirt or top piece of clothing, he wears a necklace with various teeth belonging to other tribe Chieftains he has defeated. He has bright green eyes and short spiky blonde hair with one spiked strand that deviates from the rest of his hair, falling down over his forehead just over his right eye. Dio's build is much slimmer overall, which aids him in using his Ancient Regeneration in order to evade attacks. Pure Dio (Story 2) Pure Dio looked similar to his Tribe Chieftain form, having much longer hair and built body. Except in this form, he wears white jester like shoes with long white samurai pants. His belt along with it's books are missing. His aura glowed a bright gold along with his eyes. Dio 22 (False Reality) Dio 22 wears long ripped samurai pants, with his belt and books included. His necklace is replaced with a small tome string necklace. His build is a mix of his Past and Present forms. His hair is black and short with a few white strands scattered about. His eyes glow red in this form. Powers and Abilities Ancient Guardian (Power) Dio has one of the few Ancient Guardians that exist, it's name being Power. Power's unique ability isn't it's ability to create a small space where time freezes or stop time in general, but it has the ability to permanently weaken foes it attacks with a punch. Each punch continuing to degrade the foe's overall power. Ancient Regeneration Dio has the ability to regenerate at inhuman speeds, being able to regrow a leg in an hour or even less depending on his current state and form. He uses this ability to shift his body and bones in an unnatural ways to dodge attacks, then to reform. For example, he could split his body in half to avoid a bullet and then reform. Personality Dio ignores most individuals and their pointless chatter. He'll only listen if said individual is powerful, then he'll engage in small talk. While Dio isn't the most friendly person, he makes up for it in his sheer will and abilities to aid those he wishes to fight. He won't ever let anyone take down a powerful opponent, before he gets to have a crack at it. Ideals Dio has one simple objective. To become number one. As long as he's on top, he's happy. Ruling over the entire Universe and even beyond that, is his only wish. History Pure Dio The Distortion caused everything to be displaced, this caused Dio to be sent to another far away unknown location where the power of Purity had transformed him into Pure Dio. Trivia * Dio bites his fingers off when he thinks his nails have grown too long. * Dio's belt consists of 22 books and tomes. * Dio's tribe forced all the other tribes to either join him, or die. * Dio's favourite piece of clothing are samurai pants, especially brown ones. * During Story 2, Part 8. Dio used his peculiar ability to bring back the dead with a kiss on Sayuri, he of course, absolutely hates this ability. Category:Characters Category:Story 1